Air conditioners are well-known appliances, systems, or mechanisms designed to stabilize the air temperature and humidity within an area. Generally, air conditioners include a compressor, a condenser, and an evaporator. The typical central air conditioning system used in homes and in buildings is a split system comprising an outdoor unit (air condensing unit) and an indoor unit (air handler). The outdoor unit comprises a number of components, e.g., coils that are formed from recyclable materials, e.g., copper. As the interest in recyclable metal components has increased, there has been a corresponding increase in the theft of outdoor air condensers across the country. Commonly, thieves will disassemble the air condenser unit and will steal the valuable components therein or will simply detach connecting fluid or air lines and haul away the valuable air compressor unit. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved anti-theft device for objects such as outdoor air condensers.